


I love you like...

by MementoIssy



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drunk Texting, F/F, Happy Ending, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:22:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8447575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MementoIssy/pseuds/MementoIssy
Summary: So Carmilla and Laura were friends since high school, somehow broody teenager, every parent’s nightmare became friend with a ray of sunshine, every parent would love to have her as a daughter – Laura Hollis. So after almost fifteen years of friendship, could one drunk text change all?





	

**Creampuff** (2:23): CarrRRRrrrmmmrrrrmmmm

_**Carm The Vamp**_ (2:24): Cupcake are you drunk?

**_Carm The Vamp_** (2:24): Where are you? Is somebody with you? Do you need me to pick you up?

**Creampuff** (2:25): n

**Creampuff** (2:25): o

**Creampuff** (2:25): no carmmm, home bed

 

Carmilla just chuckled reading Laura’s texts

 

**Creampuff** (2:25): Ro oom is spinning

**_Carm The Vamp_** (2:26): Easy there creampuff, close your eyes and try to sleep, I’ll bring you food and meds in the morning.

 

There was no reply from Laura in a while, so Carmilla put down the phone and continued reading a book. Minutes passed and her phone chimed

 

**Creampuff** (2:41): U always take care of me, I love you Carm

_**Carm The Vamp**_ (2:42): U too cupcake

**Creampuff** (2:43): NO

_**Carm The Vamp**_ (2:43): NO?

 

Carmilla replied, then she remembered that the other girl is severely intoxicated so she just sent her

 

**_Carm The Vamp_** (2:44): night night drunky

**Creampuff** (2:57): love u like Ron loves Hermione

**Creampuff** (3:01): Love you like Willow loves Taraaaa

**Creampuff** (3:02): LaF Perry

 

Carmilla stared at her phone, not moving, her heart beat so fast that she could feel it in her fingertips, she knew, thanks to Laura, who made her watch all Harry Potter movies, just how Ron loved Hermione, she knew how Willow loved Tara, and for God sakes she knew how LaF loved Perry. But Laura couldn’t love her like that, it would be a cliché and it would be too perfect, and nothing in life is perfect like that.

“Jesus, Karnstein, get it together”, the brunette said out loud throwing away the phone. After few hours she managed to fall asleep with the certain chatty journalist on her mind.  

 ________________________________________________________ 

Laura woke up jumping out of the bed and running as fast as she could to the bathroom, after throwing up everything she ever ate, she brushed her teeth and walked to the kitchen to look for a glass. On a kitchen counter were pills, coffee, cookies and greasy breakfast with a note next to them: _Use them wisely – C_

It was not unusual for Carmilla to use her key to bring things to Laura’s place, after all, they had that kind of friendship, and Laura trusted her broody best friend with her life.

So she slowly sipped her coffee trying not to throw up again. When she was fully awake, the blonde looked for her phone wanting to text Carmilla and say thank you.

Laura opened her texts and started reading her last night conversation with Carmilla

“No, no, no, no, no… Shit!” Laura felt sick again. She sat on the cold floor of her bathroom, looking at her phone, feeling panic and fear settling in her stomach. Blonde didn’t think, she just looked at her phone not knowing what to do, say, or how to fix the mess she made last night.

“ _Maybe Carmilla won’t think this is serious. I might say I was drunk, or that somebody took my phone and texted her_ ”, Laura went through all kinds of ideas but they all seemed stupid. “Carmilla will know that I’m not telling the truth”, she said out loud and banged her head against the bathroom door.

After wallowing in self-pity and despair, Laura called the only person that can help her with this.

“Hey L, are you alive?” LaFontaine asked almost teasingly.

“I don’t think so…”, Laura mumbled, “I did something stupid, like really stupid, and I need your help.”

“This got to be good since you called me and not Carmilla. I’ll be at your place in 5 minutes.”

______________________________________________________________________________________

LaFontaine was always a good listener, and Laura needed to be heard today, so they let blonde get all of her frustrations out, and Laura did. She talked about Carmilla, about love, mistakes, regrets, alcohol, and fear. Laura talked a lot.

“This is fixable right?” she pleaded, looking at her shorthaired friend.

“Listen to me Laura”, LaFontaine said, taking Laura’s hands, “Carmilla loves you, one way or another, that girl loves you. And nothing you say or do can make her love you less, why would she get mad? Are you insane? You love her! That should make her happy, cause love is not something you find on a street or buy online. So don’t worry so much, call her, talk to her, I bet she is confused and terrified just like you are. And no matter what her feelings are you guys will always be friends. Do you understand me?”

Laura nodded, tears sliding down her face, “Yeah, yeah I know. I’ll call her. Thank you LaF, you are a great friend.”

LaFontaine hugged their crying friend and left, giving Laura space and solitude she needed to call Carmilla.

Laura washed her face, took a few calming breaths and pulled out her phone

 

**Creampuff** (12:19): Can I call you?

**_Carm The Vamp_** (12:26): At the board meeting

 

Laura felt disappointed for a moment, she barely got the courage to talk to Carmilla and she was at the meeting. Her phone chimed again

 

_**Carm The Vamp**_ (12:27): Everything okay?

 

“It’s now or never Laura, you can do this”, blonde said to herself.

 

**Creampuff** (12:29): I just wanted to talk to you about our conversation from last night.

_**Carm The Vamp**_ (12:30): You were drunk Laura I get it, no need for a conversation

 

“Laura? Oh, I know something’s not okay when she uses my real name”, Laura thought while looking at her phone. She didn’t want to have this kind of conversation via texts, but Carmilla gave her no choice.

 

**Creampuff** (12:34): That was not what I was gonna say

**Creampuff** (12:35): I don’t wanna have this conversation via phone

_**Carm The Vamp**_ (12:36): Why not?

**_Carm The Vamp_** (12:36): U told me U love me via text it seems like a way you do things these days cupcake

**Creampuff** (12:37): YOU ARE INFURIATING!!!!

_**Carm The Vamp** _ (12:39): And you are a child Laura Hollis

 

Laura was getting annoyed by this Carmilla, snarky and sarcastic. She started typing angry text to Carmilla, when a new message came.

 

_**Carm The Vamp**_ (12:41): Am I that terrifying that you had to get drunk and text me you love me, I thought you of all the people would know that I don’t bite

**Creampuff** (12:42): Oh, you are doing this just so you could annoy me. Damn it Carmilla! I meant it!

**_Carm The Vamp_** (12:44): I know

 

This conversation was getting out of hands, Laura was fuming, Carmilla made fun of her feelings, acting like those are just some silly, mundane things, blonde again started typing angrily when a know on the door interrupted her. She jumped and walked to the door thinking LaF forgot something, but her eyes met with a face of her best friend.

“Carm…”, she breathed.

Carmilla didn’t wait for Laura’s power of speech to return instead she passionately kissed the girl. Laura kissed her back, her hands grabbing brunette’s jacket and pulling her even closer. Carmilla pushed Laura inside and kicked the front door shut. Their kisses were sloppy, messy, but filled with passion, they kissed like they want to make up for the lost time. And when they stopped to take a breath Carmilla spoke, “First you say you love me, then you annoy me, then you get mad at me, and don’t say you weren’t, I know you cupcake. And now you are kissing me like I’m the only person you want to kiss for the rest of your life creampuff”, she smirked, looking at Laura.

“I’m still mad at you. God, Carm, you couldn’t wake me up this morning and talk to me? I was petrified I have lost you forever”, Laura’s eyes were getting glassy.

“Hey, hey don’t cry, please don’t cry. You know me, I’m bad at this. Emotions are hard, but with you, they are manageable”, Carmilla smiled honestly, her eyes were filled with happiness, “Cupcake I love you, not just the way Willow loves Tara, I love you more than Dante loved Beatrice, like that guy with scissor hands loved Winona Ryder, I love you like a best friend, like a lover, like passion, inspiration, I just love you Laura and knowing that you love me makes me love you even more. If that makes any sense.”  

Laura watched Carmilla’s lips move, with every word she fell even more in love with the brunette, “Carmilla, I love you the way nobody ever loved you or will love you”, she said and closed the distance between them.  

 


End file.
